mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Might Guy
'Summary' 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 8-A '''to 7C | 6-B with Eighth Gate '''Name: Might Guy, sometimes romanized as "Maito Gai" he called himself "Konoha's Noble Green Beast", also called (by Rock Lee) as "Super Bushy Brows Sensei" Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: 26-27 | 29-31 Classification: Human, Ninja, Jōnin Attack Potency: City-Block level+ (Physically more capable than Part-I Choji) | Town level (Vaporized a lake in his second fight with Kisame) | Small City level (Created a huge shock wave which shook the Turtle Island) | Continent level with Evening Elephant (Able to cause noticeable damage to Rikudo Madara and broke his black shield), Continent level+ with Night Guy (Obliterated Rikudo Madara's left side nearly killing him in the process) Range: Average human melee normally to several dozens of meters with Eight Gates-enhanced attacks, higher with final gate unlocked Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be no slower than Base Shippuuden Naruto) | Hypersonic+ (Can create fire by punching the air with sheer speed) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+, Sub-Relativistic as Night Guy (Blitzed Rikudo Madara and distorted the space around him by pure speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class M '''via powerscaling '''Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class KT with Morning Peacock | Class MT with Afternoon Tiger | Class PT with Evening Elephant, Class PT+ with Night Moth Durability: City-Block level+ (Should be at least as durable as Part-I Choji) | Multi City-Block level+ | Town level+ (Withstood the shockwave of his own Hirudora) | Likely Continent level (Withstood stress from his own attacks) Stamina: Very large (Can withstand extreme physical trainings, also recovered in moments after opening gates later in the War) Standard Equipment: Sōshūga (Dragon Nunchuku) Intelligence: Known to be an extremely skilled ninja, graduating from the Academy at age 7 (where the average is around 13-14) and becoming a Chunin at age 11. Highly skilled martial artist Weakness: Opening Gates leaves his body physically exhausted depending on the number, with opening the Eighth Gate possibly leading him to death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman durability, superhuman endurance, superhumam speed, limited precognition (via tracking enemy movements by observing their feet), fire manipulation (entry-level), Pseudo-Flight (able to kick the air with the Eighth Gate) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hachimon Tonkou' (Eight Gates):' The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. *'Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock): The Morning Peacock is a certain-kill taijutsu born from the philosophy of Might Guy. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura. The technique is also strong enough to briefly stun a tailed beast as strong as Saiken. *'Hirudora' (Daytime Tiger): After opening the seventh of the Eight Gates, the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created which can be felt a significant distance away. *'Sekizo' (Evening Elephant): This technique is a continuous assault of five punches, each strike being performed faster than the one before. It creates a vacuum of pressurised air which bears the appearance of an elephant's leg, causing devastating damage to the opponent. One punch alone was capable of creating a massive and deep crater in the ground. The final punch is strong enough to break through Madara Uchiha's chakra shell. *'Yagai' (Night Guy):The Night Guy is a forbidden taijutsu of the highest level that takes the shape of a dragon. It can be performed by those who have opened all Eight Gates, and is Might Guy's strongest attack. When Guy initiates the technique, he emits a huge amount of chakra. After gathering all of this chakra around his body — forming a flickering dragon-like aura — he dashes forward at such an extreme speed that the space within the immediate vicinity of the technique is distorted, allowing him to bypass his target's defences. Guy then deals an immensely powerful kick which carries such force that it is capable of destroying the target's body, as well as shattering the bones in Guy's own leg. Being the most powerful of all Eight Gates attacks, it is also the most taxing on the body as it leaves Guy on the brink of death. After use, Guy's burned body slowly turns to ash, crumbling from the immense discharge of his chakra. Key: Base | Sixth Gate | Seventh Gate | Eighth Gate 'Others' Notable Victories -Rob Lucci (One Piece) - Profile Notable Loses -Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Naruto